metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
The Boss' will
The Boss's will referred to The Boss' final wish that influenced all the people involved in her final mission, Operation Snake Eater. This chain of events would affect the world. History In 1970, Zero and Ocelot acquired the remainder of the Philosophers' Legacy in the aftermath of the San Hieronymo Incident. Zero recruited Ocelot, Sigint, Para-Medic, EVA, and The Boss' last apprentice, Big Boss. The group, called the Patriots, sought to fufill The Boss's will. Zero believed that The Boss' will was to see a World Without Borders, a world under a single rule. He used Big Boss' reputation as a hero to gather the rich and powerful to support his vision. Big Boss grew tired of being used as a mere idol, and began to drift away from the Patriots. Zero, worried that Big Boss would leave, began the Les Enfants Terribles project which resulted in the birth of the Twin Snakes, Solid Snake and Liquid Snake, and later a third Snake called Solidus Snake. Zero aimed to use these clones as an insurance policy in the event of Big Boss' departure from the organization. After learning of the project in 1972, Big Boss left the Patriots in disgust. Afterwards, he formed the Militaires Sans Frontières. The impetus of which was to establish a militia of Soldiers Without Borders, so that soldiers could not be used as tools of the government as both he and The Boss were during Operation Snake Eater. After the destruction of MSF, the unit eventually evolved into Diamond Dogs during the 1980s. In addition, Zero created the Patriots in an attempt to undo the mistake he made with Cipher after the XOF commander Skull Face infected him with parasites. Skull Face himself would later attempt to implement his interpretation of the goal by eliminating the English language and having literally every single person become a nuclear power with a failsafe at his command, also citing his goal as "to let the world be." It would eventually result into the creation of the fortress state Outer Heaven, which would later be put by Big Boss under the command of Venom Snake, his "phantom." Big Boss would go on to establish Zanzibar Land at the same time. In 1995, Solid Snake defeated and killed Venom Snake in Outer Heaven. In 1999, Snake defeated Big Boss in Zanzibar Land. After Big Boss had been "killed" in Zanzibar Land, the Patriots recovered his body and placed him into a nanomachine induced coma. Ultimately, the AIs destroyed what was left of The Boss's will by developing a world rife with conflict. Solid Snake managed to thwart and destroy the Patriots in 2014, after which Big Boss met him at The Boss's grave. In his final moments, Big Boss admitted that Snake would not have made the same mistakes that he did if he was in his place in life and told The Boss that she was right. Big Boss came to the realization that The Boss did not want to change the world but leave it the way it was. Category:Memes Category:Patriots Category:Outer Heaven